User blog:DooplissDuplighost/Resigning due to irl issues.
Welp, it's been one of those days...and one of those years for that matter. Life's been getting me down and I just can't anymore. Nothing feels right for me to be on this wiki anymore. It makes me even more depressed as hell especially with all these friends we've made parting with us. What am I trying to say? '"'Tis time to part" ~Thomas Paine' I'd like to thank you all for letting me be a part of your little community. It was alot of fun for me while it felt right. I really enjoyed helping people and this place really boosted my confidence alot. However, due to the 9th grade being a damn chore for me to get through with all these people going there bothering me with the way they act, school work being a mental pain in the slick, my friends being generally depressed about HighSchool, etc, I probably won't be on as much due to these issues. I will still occasionally be around to be yuky and what not (Yuky: Joking around or acting like a drunk person who doesn't know how to logic). Also with this in mind, I feel as if my contribution to SH was only minor and I feel as if I'm not as important and I feel like I cause alot of damn drama in here. And as we all know; AIN'T NOBODY GOT TIME FO DRAMA. So hopefully with me gone, y'all might have an easier time. Aight, no more depressing bullslick, let's-a get to the fun part. THINGS I HAVE TO SAY TO ME FRIENDS ON HERE! (In no particular order) Ambu: I enjoyed every second we've spent talking to each other in the chat. You're so much fun to be around and you've always made me feel better! I thank you for being my friend. :} Joey: You taught me to never give up and trust my instincts. I thank you for the knowledge you've given me through out the months of being a scerf gyro. Thank ye Monkey-man, you're le best! (Infact, every scarf hero for S tier on the tier list. Honhon. <) Sheepy: The one person who actually motivated me to continue scarf heroes. She is inspiring and always helping those in need. Plus she has the best ship with joey. Cannot argue with that. :D (If you do then automatic ban from chat and no further questions! Lol jk) Isa: She might be crazy, but that's not all. She seems to be like a Yandereisk version of Ambu in the way, plus I've known this crazy grill ever since LMR was my thing to go to. And on the plus side, she's very sweet. TL;DR: She's a sugar coated Yandere. (Just curious, how are your Ovaries doing Isa? I'm just curious. <) Kay: Oh boy, Kay...It seems like only yesterday we were talking about Pokeemanz. Like I've said on your blog post: *clears throat* "You were the best friend I've ever had...You were always fun to be around and I enjoyed every second we've spent in the chat with our pokemon talk and what not......I'll miss you severely, Kay... Thanks for all the wonderful times and memories..." (In fact, I'll miss all of y'all. I feel like y'all kinda developed into my fictional family (Fuck, I'm crying ;u;)) Maxu: I cannot forget about Steven Universe himself! Dude, you're arguably the most random user on here! I really enjoy what you do in the chat with ur randomness and what not (P.S. SQUARE PIZZA! WHY!?) Everyone else: Thanks for bein' with me on my journey of Scarfvillains and I hope you all do well...Wait...I said Villains didn't I? GAH! DX P.S. Have a meaningful quote in yer life me hearties! >u> "Don't let today's troubles bring you down, Don't let life's obstacles keep you from trying, Don't let your fears keep you from dreaming, Don't give up for any reason. Believe in yourself" ~QuoteWearhouse (Ok, I know, I'm a cheap skate! I spent $500 on this quote! Don't blame me for not being inspirational!" >.<) Category:Blog posts